Together
by Hayleyharmony
Summary: Hook and Emma while exploring a cave created by The Queens of Darkness, share a heartfelt moment on the matters of what transpired with Hook and Rumple and his heart that the show unfortunately didn't exactly get to touch on deeply in the mid-season finale. This is set when the 4B arc starts up.


Authors Note: It's Finally Christmas break so I had time to type up a fanfic! I appreciate those who have left kind words on my stories and those who have followed. I hope that I'll have time to write some more in the close future, because I have so many ideas for multiple couples! This story is set when season 4B starts up; Hook and Emma share a heartfelt moment on the matters of what transpired with Hook and Rumple and his heart that the show unfortunately didn't get to exactly touch on in the mid-season finale. I hope you enjoy! I do not own these amazing characters or the show Once Upon A Time.

Together

Emma breathed in the silence of the caved tunnel that had "mysteriously appeared," in the forest of Storybrooke. Even though it was defiantly creepy, she found peace in the space that was free from everyone—well except for Killian of course, who was walking beside her. Her and Hook had decided to team up apart from the others to investigate it, and to well…be alone.

It's true that they had six villain free weeks. However, those days had been filled with putting the town back together after all the events that had transpired with the Snow Queen and Rumple's betrayal; there had been many things they had to clean up after. Things had been mellower; but it still didn't give them much free time. With her being the sheriff and the savior, and Hook determined to help her out with it all, they didn't have many opportunities to get quiet time together. Especially now that they had to try and hunt down "The Queens of Darkness," and Rumple who have now been wrecking new havoc on the town. This might be one of their only chances to be alone for a while. Plus, they made quite the team when they worked together.

Emma tripped on the rocky ground, scraping her hand as she grasped onto the wall for balance. She bit back a curse as she leaned back up.

"Are you alright, Emma?" Hook questioned, concern edging his voice. As she had been having difficulties, Hook hadn't mistaken a single step while walking in the pitch black bumpy cave. "I know you don't like attention drawn to yourself when you're struggling darling, but you've been stumbling around like a drunken sailor," He smirked.

"I'm fine Killian, really. It's just kind of hard to see where I'm going through the dark, I forgot my phone and my flashlight ran out of batteries and I haven't had time to pick some more up," She sighed. Emma curiously looked over at the outline of what she could see of him. "How can you see so well? How do you know where you're walking?"

"Ah, well that's the pirate thing, love. A skillful sailor has to get used to and learn how to navigate in the dark. My eyes can adjust faster and I use the knowledge of my surroundings to know what not to walk into," Hook explained. He grinned as he wistfully looked back on his memories on the sea.

Emma smiled, impressed by the intelligence of her boyfriend. Even though it may sound ridiculous, It made her extremely happy that she could say that they were together with confidence and be comfortable with it. Her cheer however came to an end quickly as she slipped on a rock on the ground, falling forwards. She instantly felt Kilian's arms grab her swiftly, pulling her body onto his chest. She couldn't help but laugh at herself as she leaned into him, she slowly raised her head to meet his stare.

"Thanks…" Emma said, as she settled in to his arms a bit more, looking up at him. She blushed a bit at the ridiculousness of the situation, his smirk beamed brightly through the darkness. He leaned in closer to her and softly kissed her lips.

After a few moments, he pulled away from the kiss, but their faces remained close. Before letting her go, he smiled and whispered, "You're quite welcome." She rolled her eyes playfully as she stood back up, detaching herself from him. She then looked down as Killian intertwined his hand with hers. She grinned gently at him, liking how the impulse was the uttermost content. He caught her gaze and laughed, "You don't think I'm just going to let you fall again, do you?"

Emma laughed, shaking her head. "I couldn't expect any less from you," She said while quirking an eyebrow, gripping his hand tighter. He smiled a bit sheepishly; they both took a step forward and started to continue walking through the cave. "However, an honorable man like you is always there to save the damsel in distress, right?" Emma asked jokingly.

"You know you are far from a damsel in distress, Emma. But if a women swoons by my presence, that's understandable," He jested. Emma stifled out a laugh and amusingly nudged him.

They walked in comfortable silence for a while before Hook couldn't help but speak up, "I appreciate you forgiving me for all that transpired with Rumple. I was controlled for part of the time, but the things that happened before he had my heart…was because of my own doing. I—I just wanted you to see me as someone worthy of you, and I let the Crocodile use that against me. I'm afraid that there's darkness in me that I can't ever escape." Killian's voice cracked at his last words, his eyes filled with sorrow.

Emma held her mouth open slightly, and pulled him to a stop. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, when she first heard all that had happened she was upset for many different reasons, but in no way did she think about him as less because of it. She placed a hand on his cheek, forcing him to look at her. "Killian, listen to me. You are worthy of me." Her words echoed in the stiff air. He bowed his head and was about to protest but she refused to let him, "No—don't do this to yourself, alright? You were scared and made a mistake. Yes, I'm mad at you for getting yourself into that mess in the first place but…I understand. You do have dark inside of you—but so does about everyone! I know who you are; you don't need another hand, or a completely untainted heart to make you a good person." She finished, looking at him sincerely.

Hook looked at her in awe and disbelief, his eyes overflowing with the uttermost adoration. "Emma thank you, I—I cannot tell you how much you and your affections mean to me." He said ardently. She placed a hand over his chest where his heart lies, feeling the warmth that remained there. Emma took in a breath, remembering how his heart that was now beating inside his chest almost was crushed in front of her a few weeks ago.

"Just promise me you'll never forget how much you mean to me too, alright?" Emma said, almost pleadingly. She couldn't bear the thought of losing him, let alone losing him without him knowing how much she cares for him in return.

A smile tenderly grazed his lips. Hook nodded his head in response, grabbing the hand that rested on his cheek and interlocking it with hers once again. "Shall we continue and track down these "Fools" of Darkness then, _together_?" He said with a smirk, gesturing his head to the rest of the caved path that lied ahead of them.

"We'll, as long as we're _together_…," Emma said, emphasizing her last word as he had done, knowing the full intent of what that word meant and implied. "We should be ready for any batch of crazy that comes our way," She stated, beaming brightly.

Hook grinned in reply and started navigating them forward. As they began to walk unperturbed, Emma couldn't help but marvel at how the two of them had gone from being so alone, to finding love with one another, surrounded by an overwhelming number of people who cared for them. They're two lost spirits that've finally found their home, together.


End file.
